


You Shouldn’t Leave Me Alone

by AlwaysMiranda



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Entry, Established Relationship, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMiranda/pseuds/AlwaysMiranda
Summary: Miranda is in Milan. Andy is in New York. Shenanigans ensue.





	You Shouldn’t Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> And so this is what happens when xvnot15 creates a Mirandy Challenge.....
> 
> Written for the prompt - phone sex.
> 
> Title from a line in the song No Aphrodisiac by The Whitlams.

The first time it happens they both blame the alcohol. Scotch and wine overcoming pride, prompting mutual confessions of loneliness.

Miranda is in Milan, while Andy remains home in New York. As it turns out, neither women is happy about the 4000 miles that separates them.

Andy lies on their bed, wrapped in a towel, phone gripped tightly in her hand. Her abandoned glass sits on the bedside table beside a half-empty bottle of scotch.

“I wish you were here,” she says, tipsy enough to reveal a hint of desperation.

Miranda sighs and replies, “I miss you, too.”

“Maybe next time I should come with you?”

“You know how much I’d love that, Andréa. But between the shows and all my other commitments we’d barely have a moment alone.”

This time it’s Andy’s turn to sigh. “But at least I wouldn’t have to go to bed alone,” she replies, her voice taking on a husky tone.

“Oh,” says Miranda in surprise and Andy smiles. For once she’s the unpredictable one.

There’s a few moments of silence before Andy hears that quiet, deliberate voice that always makes her heart beat a little quicker in anticipation. “And if you were here, my Andréa, what would you suggest we do?”

“First, I’d insist on you being naked,” she teases, her confidence growing as she hears a sharp intake of breath.

“Well, that would be rather easy to achieve.”

“You’re already there?” Andy clenches her thighs, ambushed by a vision of Miranda, naked, sprawled atop expensive hotel bed sheets. It’s all she can do not to plunge her fingers into the wetness that’s been building all day.

“Almost. Just an untied flimsy bathrobe in the way.”

“Take it off,” she orders.

“My, look who’s taking charge when I’m so far away in Milan.”

“Just do it Miranda,” she says, as she sits up and impatiently removes her towel. She throws it on the floor, grinning at the brief disorder she’s created in their otherwise pristine bedroom. She lies back down, ready to carry out her mission - upheaval on the other side of the Atlantic.

“And now that you have me naked, Andréa. Pray tell, if you were here, what would do to me next?” Miranda’s voice is all purr, and she draws out her name in the most perfect caress. As always, Andy almost comes from that alone. And she knows, without a doubt, that such a reaction is Miranda’s intent.

“I’d take that scarf from your suitcase,” she says. “You know the one.”

“You know about that?”

Andy smirks, but is smart enough to ensure it doesn’t bleed into her words. “Not until I went looking for it this morning. I wore one of yours instead.”

Miranda clears her throat and Andy jumps in quickly to cut off her embarrassment. “I want you to fetch the scarf and then tie it around your eyes. You’ll be able to smell me there with you.” 

There’s a brief pause, before the quietest of moans reaches her ears.

“Do it now, Miranda.”

“Jesus Christ, Andréa. When did you become so bossy?” The words are gruffly spoken but they both know she’s loving every minute of it.

Andy gives her lover time to carry out her directions and then continues with her demands.

“Now, I want you on that big, expensive hotel bed, flat on your back, with your legs open.”

“So I should lie back and think of England then? How very old-fashioned of you, dear.”

“Miranda,” she says with an exasperated growl. Usually she likes her partner’s unexpected humour, but this is not the time.

“Okay, I’ll behave,” she replies, in a voice that implies she would much prefer to misbehave.

“How wet are you?”

“Well, that’s a bit arrogant of you. We’ve barely started.”

“How wet, Miranda?”

This time the pause is long before a whispered confession follows. “Dripping. I’ve been thinking of you all day.”

Andy can’t contain her own moan when she hears those words. It’s no real surprise that the absence has had a similar effect on them both.

“And I started touching myself the moment you called,” Miranda continues in a much more certain voice.

Andy groans in response and shakes her head. “Of course you did,” she says in mock annoyance. Once again, Miranda is ahead of any game she instigates.

“So, do I need to catch you up?”

Andy’s tempted to lie and say yes, but total honesty has always been their motto.

“No, I’ve been thinking about you all day as well. And you know what your voice does to me. Even over the phone.”

“Andréa. Andréa. Andréa,” she teases.

“God, Miranda,” she moans, and then moves her free hand down her body. With just a few strokes, her fingers are coated. She lets out a contented sigh.

“Oh, he can’t help you now, darling,” says Miranda, with blatant smugness. “You. Are. All. Mine.”

“Always,” she replies in desperation as she applies pressure to her clit, her plan to seduce Miranda completely forgotten.

“Now, imagine my tongue is where I know your fingers are, Andréa.”

“Oh, fuck,” she manages to groan as she picks up the rhythm, her mind filled with the image of Miranda’s head between her legs. She wishes she could reach down and tangle her hands in her lover’s trademark hair.

“That’s it, darling. Now imagine I’m between your legs wearing our favourite toy. Gentle at first and then hard and fast just how you like it.”

And with that, she drops the phone and picks up the pace. With her other hand she massages her breast and pinches her nipple. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, she comes with a shout, grateful that the twins are at their father’s. The last thing they need to hear is Andy chanting their mother’s name as she rides out her orgasm.

When she has her breathing under control, she picks up the phone. “Miranda?”

“Yes, I’m here,” her lover replies in a shaky voice

“Oh. So I guess you didn’t need my help,” she says, a note of disappointment creeping in despite her attempt to keep it at bay.

“On the contrary, darling. Your directions were very helpful, tonight,” she replies. “Yes, very helpful indeed. I think it’s something we need to explore further when I return to New York.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“How many days until you’re home, Miranda?”

“Too many, Andréa. The answer is always too many.”


End file.
